


Love and Other Reasons to Stay

by Nichole_Fanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole_Fanfics/pseuds/Nichole_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in love and he just wants to be loved back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Other Reasons to Stay

Louis hadn't always been in love with Harry. It was more of a gradual thing, his love becoming more and more prominent as they grew up. He couldn't really remember when he had begun to fall, he figures it was the first time he looked into those beautiful green eyes in the X-Factor bathrooms. He knew even then that Harry would be someone important, he just didn't know he would be that important to him. 

The realization he was in love with Harry had come suddenly, hitting him like a wave and threatening to drag him under. Thankfully it didn't, he had his rock to hold onto. He had talked to Harry and Harry said he liked him but he wanted to 'just be friends'. Louis figures it could have gone worse, and that's the thing about love. You'd rather have them in any way, rather than lose them. 

No one told Louis how hard it would be, hiding his feelings. He tried, he really did. But it wasn't abnormal for him to catch himself staring at Harry with a goofy love-struck grin, or for the curly haired boy to sneak his way into his thoughts when he was having a quick wank. It wasn't an all of a sudden overwhelming thing. It was just a growing ache, having to constantly keep yourself in check when you are always around that person. 

So it made sense when Louis decided he should move out. He figured he needed time to get past Harry, or to at least numb the ache he always had when around the boy. Which happened to be quite often because lets face it when were Harry and Louis not together. 

He just needed a time to break it to Harry. He decided their day off was the best time, that way if Harry wanted to talk about it they would have plenty of time. So Louis told Harry to not make plans, that he wanted to talk to him. And they talked, Harry understood. 'I'll miss you Lou,' and Louis cried that night because separating was hard. 

A couple weeks later and Louis had a flat and was packing his stuff. Harry had spent less and less time around him and though that kind of hurt, Louis figured he was just giving his space. He didn't want space though. He wanted Harry. But we don't always get what we want. 

Harry had been gone almost all day, and Louis had finished packing. He was sitting on the couch when he heard the door open. He looked up and there was a soaked Harry standing in the door way. 'Harry, are you ok?' he stood up walking over and Harry rushed at him connecting their lips. 

Louis gasped, a shiver running up his spine at the contact. He returned the kiss before pulling back. 'Are you drunk? Because if you are this isn't funny,' he looked at Harry accusingly but Harry smiled at him and shook his head. Louis' eyes widened, 'Wait, so does this mean-' Harry cut him off with another kiss. 'It means I love you too Lou, I just didn't know until you were almost gone,' Harry looked at him almost sadly. Louis smiled, 'I was only leaving because I didn't think I could be around you if you didn't want me, but now you do and I'm not going anywhere.' 

Harry connected their lips again deepening the kiss when he swiped his tongue across the older boy's lip. Louis parted his lips slightly and Harry's tongue slipped in, their tongues exploring each other for the first time. Harry pushed Louis back, desperate now. They backed up until they ran into a wall, their lips not parting. When they did pull apart, it was to run to the nearest bedroom which thankfully was Harry's given that Louis' was still packed. 

Harry pushed Louis onto the bed, pulling at the hem of his shirt. Louis obliged pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere near the dresser. 'You too,' he said motioning for Harry to do the same. Harry did, and Louis moved to unbutton Harry's pants, pulling them and his boxers down in one go. He looked at Harry's semi-hard cock, reaching forwards and stroking him to full hardness. Harry groaned, and Louis leaned down licking up the shaft. He ran his tongue in the slit, and sucked the head into his mouth. 'Shit Lou, so good,' Harry moaned out and that was enough encouragement for Louis to engulf Harry's length. He bobbed, coming up to suck on the head more as he felt Harry's hands fist themselves into his hair pushing his head further down. Louis allowed it taking Harry in until he hit the back of his throat causing Louis to moan around him.   
Harry pulled him off, not wanting this to be over that quickly. He pushed him further onto the bed and crawled up next to him. He leaned down mouthing at the top of Louis' sweats where his erection was prominent. Louis bucked his hips up seeking friction. Harry grabbed the top of the shorter boys sweats in his mouth and started pulling them down. He got them far enough down to see that Louis had gone commando and he just about ripped them off. 

He took a moment to admire Louis all laid out for him on the bed, panting in anticipation for what Harry would do with him. And there were so many things Harry wanted to do. He grabbed the lube of the bedside table and slicked up three fingers. Louis felt a cold sensation on his entrance that made him shiver. Harry pushed the finger in halfway, pulled out, and pushed back in more. He continued to stretch Louis, loving the keens and whines he got him to make. He added another finger, scissoring him open more before adding a final finger. 

'I'm ready Haz please,' Louis whined out. And who was Harry to deny Louis. He grabbed a condom out of his bedroom drawer, ripping it open and sliding it onto his cock. He slicked up his length and lined up with Louis' entrance. He pushed in slowly, rubbing Louis' thighs soothingly to help distract him from the pain. Once he was all the way in he slowly pulled out, thrusting back in just as slowly not wanting to hurt the smaller boy. 'Faster Haz, please I want you to fuck me,' Harry smiled at his begging. 'We'll have plenty of time for that later love, I just want to take this slow,' and Louis looked up at Harry's words with adoration and love. He soared up, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. 

Harry did eventually speed up a bit. When they were both so close, they could feel it coming on. He wrapped a hand around Louis' dick and pumped with his thrusts. Louis was a whimpering mess beneath him and Harry figured he probably wasn't much better because this was the best sex he had ever had and he was in love and everything was suddenly perfect. They both finished at the same time, well nearly the same time. The world isn't perfect sadly. 

Harry cleaned them up and they cuddled on the bed worn out. They fell asleep quickly because they were both exhausted. They slept in each other's arms, sated and so in love. And in the morning they would wake up and everything would be as close to perfect as the world would allow. Because they were LouisandHarry and when it came down to it they were just two boys who are madly in love.


End file.
